Love and Lust
by billionsofblue
Summary: An Anna/Kazuya and Jin/Nina retrospect, comparing the relationships of both parties.


**A/N: A little drabble comprised of six themes, featuring the pairings Anna/ Kazuya and Jin/Nina. Mainly because I wanted to show the contrast between the two. I feel that while it IS possible for Jin and Nina to fall in love, everything between Anna and Kazuya would be more of lust- I drew the idea from the way the characters interacted with each other in the game and the CGI movie. I also noticed that Anna wore an emerald with her 2P suit in Tekken 6, while Nina wore diamonds (2P as well). Interesting, no? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>#1 A rare gem<strong>_

When Anna started working for Kazuya, he gave her a beautiful necklace with a large, finely cut emerald attached at the tip.

When Nina started working for Jin, he gave her a necklace of finest silver, adorned with tear- shaped diamonds that threw rainbows in the sunlight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#2 Amongst the men<strong>_

Kazuya's soldiers lusted after Anna, that much was clear, and she loved to tease them mercilessly, with her thigh- high slits and short, short dresses that revealed more than was socially acceptable. And then when she gifted the soldiers with her coquettish smiles and flirtatious touches, she would always make sure he was looking- just to see that small growl of annoyance and possessive spark in his eyes.

Jin's soldiers admired Nina very much- very very _very_ much, indeed- but an inch or so too close and that icy blue glare would scare them into respectful submission. So while they could admire her svelte figure clad in her skin tight outfits, they were never able to get too close, for the only man she would trust enough to allow near her was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#3 Rewards<strong>_

One of their business meetings brought them to Paris, and while she delighted in being at the capital where fashion first made its statement, she never had the time to sightsee or indulge herself in a shopping spree. When the last day of the meetings rolled around, however, Anna found a platinum American Express credit card on the bedside table of the hotel room, and she knew what it meant and who it was from. She spent the rest of the day indulging herself in the most exclusive high- end boutiques Paris had to offer, and as a sort of 'thank-you' to Kazuya, bought him a few suits with his card as well, for future meetings with other companies and businessmen around the world.

He had told her that travelling was going to be an excessive part to her job, but Nina hadn't realized fully just how many bloody countries there were in the world. There was a particularly taxing week where she had to accompany Jin on visits to prime locations around the world, as well as to meetings with the highest elite- she was in seven different cities for each of the days in a week, and the jet lag certainly took a toll on her. When they finally touched down in Tokyo and returned to HQ, she realized that their private garage was filled with sports cars and motorbikes, and all the keys had a tag with her name on it. Her wardrobe, she discovered, had a startling assortment of new evening gowns and office wear as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#4 Office hours<em>**

It was a slow day at work when Anna walked into the office in a slinky, cleavage- bearing black dress and thigh high leopard print boots, and Kazuya couldn't help but bring out the champagne while they whiled the day away playing poker. For all he was worth, Kazuya certainly knew how to enjoy a fine woman when he saw one, and since Anna was always dancing in front of him in her seductive outfits and sultry come- ons, who was he to say no? Besides, the view he had when she leaned over her cards while playing poker was _perfect._

There was (surprisingly) an extremely light work load that day. So when Nina threw him his set of keys to the high speed motorbike he had ordered for each of them- and it had certainly caused him a pretty penny; challenged him to a race and told him to 'eat my dust, pretty boy,' how could Jin back down? Of course, his losing the race in the end had nothing to do with the fact that he could view her bodacious curves and pert ass so much better from the back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#5 Birthdays<strong>_

On her birthday, Anna strolled into Kazuya's office, swept all the files from his desk, promptly settled herself on it and crossed her legs attractively, before declaring – quite loudly- that it was her birthday. He had apologized for not getting a present for her, but promised to make it up to her in uh- other ways….They had sex, and it was a great fuck, but that's all it was. Both of them knew it was bound to happen after all, and while there might be some semblance of affection between the two parties, they knew it could be nothing more than that. He would always have Jun on his mind, and she had never quite gotten over Lee.

On her birthday, Nina went through her duties like it was any other day, and gave no indication whatsoever to the fact that the day was any more special than usual. When evening rolled around and she still hadn't mentioned a thing, Jin decided to stop waiting and dragged her from her office, bringing her back to her room and insisting she put on something casual- or as casual as Nina could get. When she finally left the room in a midriff baring halter top and classy dress pants, he brought her to a deserted hill on the outskirts of the city, where the vantage point from the top gave a panoramic view of Tokyo, and laid out a picnic for the both of them to enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#6 A Parting Gift<strong>_

When Azazel was killed and the war had died down, Kazuya dismissed Anna immediately; although both knew that they would be partners once more when trouble arrived again. Kazuya went back to pining for Jun, and Anna went looking for Lee, determined to face him finally.

When Azazel was killed and the war had died down, Jin had sacrificed himself for all of humanity. And although traditionally, only someone with Mishima blood was allowed to rule the zaibatsu, he left the entire corporation and all his estates to Nina- and the shock that he had left his properties to a woman with no blood relation to him whatsoever did not affect any of the soldiers of the Zaibatsu, because they knew that he hadn't just left the Mishima Zaibatsu to any woman- Jin Kazama had left his estates to the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Good, bad, ugly?**


End file.
